


[Podfic of] No Fare

by Podcath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:13:15] Prettyarbitrary's Summary: John doesn't stop for Stamford. Instead, he takes Jefferson Hope's cab home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] No Fare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Fare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552777) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



**Title:** [No Fare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552777)  
 **Author:** [PrettyArbitrary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock  
 **Length:** 0:13:15  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Beta:** Knight_Tracer  
 **Music** : Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?0i6fc3ox7amdfxl) (6.5 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?su7iubp3t6s13eu) (5.3 MB)  



End file.
